1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device of platen used in printing devices, such as typewriters, printers, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in typical platen driving devices for a printing system having a pulse motor as the driving source, the output from this pulse motor is transmitted through intermediate gears to the platen, thereby turning it.
Such platen driving devices have a problem that pulse motors and the control devices for these motors are costly, giving rise to high cost for the devices as a whole.